total_drama_supernovafandomcom-20200213-history
Shake La Hips,oh Dulce de Columbia
Gallery NANCYdANCE.png Famous19.png Ep13.1.png Song Hips Don't Lie by Shakira & Wyclef Jean (Carlos)Ladies up in here tonight No fighting, no fighting We got the refugees up in here No fighting, no fighting Shakira, Shakira I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man wants to speak Spanish Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira (Nancy)Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection Hey Boy, I can see your body moving And it's driving me crazy And I didn't have the slightest idea Until I saw you dancing (Carlos)And when you walk up on the dance floor Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it So you can keep on taking it I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man wants to speak Spanish Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira (Nancy)Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel you boy Come on lets go, real slow Don't you see baby asi es perfecto Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection Shakira, Shakira Oh boy, I can see your body moving Half animal, half man I don't, don't really know what I'm doing But you seem to have a plan My will and self restraint Have come to fail now, fail now See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know That's a bit too hard to explain (Carlos)Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día (Carlos & Nancy)Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día (Nancy)I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man wants to speak Spanish Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira Oh baby when you talk like that You know you got me hypnotized So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body (Carlos)Senorita, feel the conga, Let me see you move Like you come from Colombia Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it! Mira en Barranquilla se baila así (Carlos & Nancy)Yeah She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back With the Fugees from a 3rd world country I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty I need a whole club dizzy Why the Cia wanna watch us? Colombians and Haitians I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction No more do we snatch ropes Refugees run the seas 'Cause we own our own boats (Nancy)I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel you boy Come on let's go, real slow Baby, like this is perfecto Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right The attraction, the tension Baby, like this is perfection (Carlos)No fighting (Nancy)No fighting Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes